Her Beating Heart
by Psychopathic Liar
Summary: Her Beating heart, the only thing he learned to love int his crazy and mad world yet he destroyed it.


**"Her Beating Heart"**

_Written On: MM/DD/YY: 10/14/14_

_Written By: Psychopathic Liar (Haru/Yoru/Sei/Seiji)_

|| Yep! Another story well drabble actually- hope ya like it w ||

-o-

~ _Ba-Dump ~ Ba-Dump ~ Ba-Dump ~_

The Knight in red coat had been familiar with this sound, too familiar and used to the sound that he could hear it miles away. Since long ago this Mad, Crazy, and Twisted world were only filled with the sounds of screams, gunshots, splattering of the blood, and the sound of their Clock hearts. The sound that was so plain and monotonous.

~ _Tick Tock _~ _Tick Tock _~_Tick Tock_ ~

The sound of such thing was music to the Knight's ears, how he just loved how the ticking of those metal clocks were, so same, so symmetrical. They were never too fast, nor too slow, Neither was an option, their hearts were simply moderate as if they aren't human beings. But ever since _"That Sound"_ came to this world, ever since _"She" _stumbled into this world, everything… and everyone changed. Was change really that necessary? Was it really needed?_  
><em>

Ace hated how he could see everyone change, he hated how he could see everyone different. How such progress could be so visible. To be honest, the brunette Knight didn't hate it, he **envied **those who **changed**. Everyone had improved, everyone felt as if they were really important, not because they were role-holders but because of the outsider girl. But Ace on the other hand. He felt more lost than ever. He thought that if staying by the girl's side more, he could change, he thought that maybe he could be someone else better. But he was still the same. he was still the same Rebel Psychopathic Knight. Everyone was so happy, the presence of the girl could make their whole day better, yet he… he was confused. He had never felt such agony and confusion in his life. yes, he was always lost. But he had never been so lost.

If her presence could change her, then maybe her disappearance could change everything. Maybe if her heart stopped, everyone would be back to who they are, then again…

**He wouldn't be able to hear the sound he has always loved**

The sound of her beating heart, has always amazed the Lost Knight. Her heart that beats in different ways, sometimes fast, sometimes slow, sometimes just moderate. But those paces can tell different meanings. He knew that her heart can never be replaced so therefore if he kills her, then all is lost. The beating heart he has always loved would be gone.

He loved her heart, so much that he would treasure and protect it everyday. Just by hearing the rare sound he would be captivated by it, he would be comforted by it, he would feel safe and secure…

"Her beating heart… I love that sound… yet it can change anything in this world… but me…" He whispered as he wore his bloodied cloak and his eye mask as disguise. It was a worthless disguise but he still wore it anyways. He knew that once he does it, everything ends.

~ o ~

"Good Bye Alice…"

"A—"

With just one strike, Ace stabbed his sword deep inside the girls chest. Her eyes filled with fear, shock, and pain. She lost her energy and blood and soon, she fell into deep sleep just after a single tear escaped her eye. She fell onto the ground and soon the whole place went quiet, such deathly silence, such a quiet place..

The Knight looked down at the corpse as he bit his lower lip. His hands clenching into fists as one hand held the very sword that killed the girl. He could no longer hear the heartbeat he has always loved. No more of those, no more… it will never be heard once more, never… again.

_"I-I'm sorry…" _He simply whispered as he turned his heels and ran off. he wasn't used anymore tot he silence, he wasn't used anymore to hearing the ticking of the clocks only. He was used to hearing a certain beat that mixed with the clocks. But now, it is all gone… Never to come back once more.

Ace, he thought that once she was gone he would be back like the past, lesser lost. But now… he had been more lost yet it has a mixture of guilt. He knew his consequences yet he was a selfish bastard, he had a twisted mind. Everyone knew that but they never though that he would go that far.

The Rebel Knight tried to walk his way back to the castle when he felt his clock heart shatter to pieces, its metal parts falling and breaking. "What… what is this feeling…? My clock heart seems to be empty…" he simply whispered as he clutched his chest. he fell on the grassy ground and pushed his sword away.

He missed her.

He missed her sound, her heartbeat.

He feels guilt all over him.

But nothing can be redone.

He can never go back in time.

**Never.**

Her Beating Heart… The sound he has _once _loved

- End -

-o-

|| Seems rushed and shit but leave a review w ||


End file.
